


Peter's Reputation Grows (And So Does His Family)

by littleboxes



Series: Little Buddy [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon What Canon, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Idae loves children, So does Sigfrid, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brief mention of britain's got talent, puppy eyes are effective no matter the species, she's just quieter about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/littleboxes
Summary: Peter's reputation in the spider community grows, and so does his & Thor's spider family.





	Peter's Reputation Grows (And So Does His Family)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm back!
> 
> . . .
> 
> I am So, So Sorry Sorry Sorry I've been gone for so long, but I lost my motivation for this series, and everything i wrote simply didn't fit the tone, but, thankfully, my muse has returned! I already have the next two installments of this series planned out!  
> So, to anyone who stuck around,
> 
> Enjoy!

Unbeknownst to Peter, his reputation outside the Tower was spreading. Very, very few people ever took the time to befriend or care for arachnids, and the news of one- who apparently had webs of his own?- who cared for their kind was almost revolutionary. And so it was with this knowledge that a trio of spiderlings, just a few weeks old, and so small as to be mistaken a speck of dust, let free three strands of webbing, and hoped with all their hearts the wind would carry them to the tall tower that held the spider-friend. 

 

******************

Peter was lounging in his room when JARVIS called his name. 

“What’s up Jarvis?”

 

“I thought you would appreciate me telling you that there appear three spiders attached to a window on the 75th floor.”

 

Peter shot up, already grabbing for his suit. “I’ll be right out- Er, you won’t tell Tony, right?”

 

“No, Peter,” and Peter swore he could  _ hear _ Jarvis smiling at him.

 

“Thanks, Jarvis!”

 

********************

Peter crawled carefully along the outside of the Tower. It was windier than usual, and it was only because of his enhanced vision that he spotted the three stand of webbing attached to the window. As he crawled closer, he could hear a conversation as well. 

 

-Are you sure this is the right place?-

 

-Yes! I’m positive, we just have to wait-

 

-But- But what if  _ isn’t _ ?-

 

-Well, then we’ll find another place. But  _ I’m sure  _ this is right!-

 

At that point, Peter decided to interject, as none of them had noticed his presence yet.

 

-Er, excuse me?-

 

It was then that Peter learned something new. Spiders could squeal. Loudly.

 

-It’s him!-

 

-I  _ told you _ ! I  _ knew _ this was the right place!-

 

-Right. Sorry to interrupt, but are you guys okay? Also, were you looking for me?-

 

One of the spiders swung forward- the… leader? of the little group, apparently.

 

-Hello, Peter-Spider-Friend. My name is Sasha, this is Irene my sister, and Fiona, my other sister- The spider gestured first to her right, then left.

 

-We were hoping we could stay with you?-

 

Peter learned his second Spider Fun Fact that day- puppy eyes were infinitely more effective with eight eyes rather than two. Add in the other two, and he was smitten immediately. 

 

-Of course you can stay! You can meet my roommate, Idae, and Thor’s, Sigfrid. I’m sure they’ll love to meet you! Here, climb on my shoulder-

 

Once the trio was settled, Peter climbed back to his floor, entering through his already open window. He gestured to a free corner -You guys make yourselves at home, K? I’ll be right back-

 

-Alright-

 

-Okay-

 

-Ok!-

 

Peter, not even bothering to take off his suit, raced to Thor’s floor, where he, Idae, and Sifrid sat around his TV, yelling in outrage at the judges’ decision. 

 

“Friend Peter! Would you care to join us?”

 

“Actually Thor, I have some… friends, I want you guys to meet.” He leaned down to let Idae crawl onto his shoulder, and Thor and Sigfrid did the same. He led them to his room, and showed them the trio. 

 

-This is Sasha, Irene, and Fiona. Apparently they were looking for me? They’re going to stay with us in the tower, and I figured you, Idae, and Sigfrid, could help watch out for them, teach them...spider...things?-

 

Sigfrid crawled up to the nest, Idae right behind her. It was Idae that spoke first, however.

 

-Of course I’ll teach them! Oh,  _ look _ at them!  _ Aww _ \- As Idae cooed over the babies-  _ only a couple weeks old! _ Peter smiled. He knew that the two adults had been getting lonely. While both Thor and Peter cared about them, they also had day jobs, and there were some things that they simply didn’t understand. It would be good for them, Peter thought, to have people around who the spiders could bond with. The fond smile on his and Thor’s face only grew as Sigfrid joined in on the cooing, the babies preening with the attention. Peter was pretty sure Thor might start crying if he didn’t do something though. “Hey Thor- you wanna go practice those cinnamon rolls again? I know the Team’s been craving them.”

At the mention of baking, Thor tore his eyes from the spiders and agreed. Peter closed the door to his room quietly, leaving the group to themselves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to stop apologising for the crack and embrace it, it's only going down(up?)hill from here. In the next, we will see a special guest make an appearance- also, canon has died a slow, terrible death, so none of that thanos nonsense here. I've pretty much given up on the spider realism, the only thing that matters now is their physical appearance (terribly shallow of me, i know) The Babies are based on yellow garden spiders


End file.
